Hetalia : Sing A Song!
by LIAism
Summary: Bagaimana jika Nation andalan kita menyanyikan lagu? Apalagi jika lagu itu mereka nyanyikan secara berduet dengan pairing mereka? Atau menyanyi sendirian? Atau menyanyi secara grup? Lihat saja fic ini!, dijamin aneh bin labil dan 3R please? DLDR
1. Netherlands, OC Indonesia

_**Disclaimer :**_  
><em><strong>-Axis Powers Hetalia (C) Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Hetalia : Sing A Song (C) Germany.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Flag In The Ground (C) Sonata Arctica<strong>_

_**Warning : penistaan lirik,OOC,peminjaman lirik tanpa beri tahu pihak berwenang,OOT (kali?), dll…**_

_**Pairing or Character : Netherlands/OC!Indonesia (serah cowok/cewek sama saja, tetapi dari lyricsnya ketahuan cewek)**_

_**A/N : masih percobaan, jadi ini penjelasannya :**_  
><em><strong>-  : lirik yang diubah**_  
><em><strong>- () : lirik sebenarnya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jika perlu.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dan lirik diganti, karena harus disesuaikan dengan keadaan<strong>_

(_Netherlands)_

_Leaving my life behind_  
><em>My young love and the *unborn<em>  
><em>Only have a lock of her hair…<em>  
><em>and burning love inside<em>

_After forty work-filled days and sleepless nights,_  
><em>the sails are lit by the lights of Amsterdam/ (Boston)_  
><em>…and here we go…<em>

_Off the ship! Towards the adventure, the one to define our lives._  
><em>Daily grind and a tiny room.<em>

_I got here safe, Love._  
><em>I have an address, until spring, then I shall race for the land,<em>

_hope to hear from you soon…_

_Her letter reads…_

_(Indonesia**)_

_"Please let me know everything's alright_  
><em>Thinking about you, 'though you're out of sight every night, <em>

_when I'm turning in, my tears find me._  
><em>Please hurry, dear, come back and rescue me…"<em>

_(Netherlands)_

_Now that I have made the /euro/(dollars) we need for the dream._  
><em>The best horse I've ever seen, a carriage and everything I need…<em>  
><em>I will make my way to the great unknown<em>  
><em>Every moment I wish you were here with me now…<em>

_(Indonesia**)_

_"Please let me know everything's alright_  
><em>Thinking about you, 'though you're out of sight every night, <em>

_when I'm turning in, my tears find me._  
><em>Please hurry, dear, come back and rescue me…"<em>

_(Netherlands)_

_No, I'm not a stranger, among the people in here…_  
><em>Yet I have never felt so alone…<em>  
><em>At high noon the sound will boom, <em>

_and I will start racing for the land we can call home._

_(Indonesia***)_

_I stuck my… flag in the ground, screaming 'n shouting,_  
><em>I've never felt so proud, Love!<em>  
><em>We are free from eternal serfdom!<em>  
><em>I'm gonna bring you home, my light!<em>

_(Saudara Asean****)_

_Nine, eight, seven, six, counting the days. SOLO!_  
><em>Five, four, three, two, together forever! SOLO!<em>

_(Netherlands dan Indonesia*****)_

_I made my way into the great unknown_

_Land by the river, and a new built home._  
><em>I am the land and the land is me<em>  
><em>Freedom is everything and we are free<em>

_I made my way into the great unknown_  
><em>Land by the river, and a new built home.<em>  
><em>Every night, when I'm looking at the full moon rising<em>  
><em>I hold you and know that we are free…<em>

(Setelah itu******)

"Indië, maafkan aku sudah berlaku kasar padamu, saat kau masih tinggal dirumahku" kata Netherlands sambil menundukan wajahnya, "tidak apa apa" kata Indonesia sambil memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menegakkan kepalanya.

"Itu, adalah masa lalu. Netherlands, lihatlah sekarang! Kita berada ditempat yang, waktu yang sama dan berdua, karena itu…" Kata Indonesia sambil sedikit menundukan wajah, "ubahlah perasaan penyesalanmu menjadi perasaan yang akan memperbaikki penyesalanmu. Karena semua itu belum terlambat, apalagi…" Kata Indonesia sambil mukanya sedikit memerah, "kan ada diriku, yang akan setia mendukungmu, jadi janganlah kau mengingat penyesalanmu. Ingatlah perjuangmu!" Kata Indonesia sambil sekali lagi menegakkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang tegas.

"Karena, semua yang kau perjuangkan adalah hal yang harus kau banggakan! Janganlah melihat hal yang membuat dirimu menyesal karena…semua ada hikmahnya…" Kata Indonesia sekali lagi, sambil 'cup' ya, menyium Netherlands.

"Jadi…janganlah menyesal dengan apa yang kau lakukan…"

Setelah itu, mereka berpelukkan ditengah rembulan melihatnya…

"Indonesia…"

* * *

><p>*unborn : anggap Suriname itu anak indonesia!<p>

**Letters : waktu Indonesia masih polos dan bersih…

***stuck flag : waktu Indonesia merdeka (sebenarnya kejadian pengerobekkan bendera Belanda sih cocok, dan waktu proklamasi juga cocok, dan waktu menang pertempuran melawan Netherlands juga cocok)

****Asean : karena lebih menarik jika mereka ada

*****NethIndo : karena mereka berdua merdeka (Indonesia : Belanda dan Japan, Netherlands : Spain) dan melewati pertempuran yang ganas (Indonesia : Agresi militer, kalau Nether gak tahu -_-)

******sesudah : masa sekarang (hubungan Indo-Nether itu sekarang baik baik saja malah bisa dibilang hurt/comfort, tetapi terganggu karena RMS (republik maluku selatan)

Kalau Euro itu memang disengaja karena mata uang belanda sekarangkan euro?

Dan saudara Asean sudah diusir Nether sejak mereka sudah kebagian lirik.

* * *

><p>Omake :<p>

Saat mereka berdua mesra mesraan, tentu saja semua Asean melihatnya. Apalagi, Malaysia yang memakai teropong untuk melihatnya dari atap England bersama sambil menggigit jari.

"Sialan bocah perkawinan antara Robert patinanaklakilaki (Pattinson : ikan patin, anak laki laki) dan David Bekap (Beckham : Bekap (pengobatan tradisional) , seenaknya mendekati Indon. Tenang saja, Indon suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan ada dipelukkanku, Ahahahahaha!" Kata Malaysia sambil ketawa seperti orang gila, dan…

'brukk!'

Yup!, Malaysia terjatuh dengan cara tidak terhormatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to review? <strong>

**Dan tolong request lyrics Dan pairing/character (pairing bisa past, one side, dll) dan juga lirik tentang apapun asal ada characternya.**

**And sorry if it's gaje**


	2. Germany, N Italy

**_Disclaimer :_**  
><strong><em>-Axis Powers Hetalia (C) Hidekazu Himaruya<em>**  
><strong><em>-Hetalia : Sing A Song (C) Me!<em>**  
><strong><em>-Shiver (C) the GazettE<em>**

**_Warning : penistaan lirik,OOC,peminjaman lirik tanpa beri tahu pihak berwenang,OOT (kali?), dll…_**

**_Pairing or Character : Germany/Italy_**

**_A/N : masih percobaan, jadi ini penjelasannya :_**  
><strong><em>-  : lirik yang diubah._**  
><strong><em>- () : lirik sebenarnya.<em>**  
><strong><em>Dan lirik diganti, karena harus disesuaikan dengan keadaan.<em>**

**_A/N about pairing : sebenarnya saya enggak terlalu suka sama pairing ini (sesuai dengan nama saya penyuka Germano!), tetapi karena request akhirnya saya bikin…_**

**_Lyricsnya menurut saya so sweet apalagi kalau aslinya lagu ini adalah lagu sedih (pakai orchestra) bukan lagu rock._**

**_Dan lyrics ini pakai teori bahwa HRE itu Germany (saya lebih mendukung teori bahwa Prussia itu East Germany "-_-)_**  
><strong><strong>

_(North Italy*)_

_Tatoe…owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo_  
><em>Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte<em>

_Kakeyotta senaka ni toikakeru asu ga donna katachi de mo_  
><em>Yuruganakatta no wa mou shinjiru koto o wasuretakunakatta kara<em>  
><em>Me o sorasu kuse mo aimai na kaitou mo waraenu uso mo<em>  
><em>Tonari ni inakereba imi sae nijinde yuku<em>

_(Germany**)_

_Tatoe…owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo_  
><em>Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte<em>

_(North Italy*)_

_Toosugita kono kyori o umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai_  
><em>Sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsukenaku naru koto mo shitteta yo<em>  
><em>Omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara<em>  
><em>Mou kore ijou ga nakute mo uketomereru<em>

_(Germany***)_

_Douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida o nagasanaide_  
><em>Wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kureru nara<em>

_Ushinai de shitta futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru_  
><em>Yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai<em>

_(Germany dan North Italy****)_

_Tatoe…owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo_  
><em>Wasurenaide "sayonara" ga uso to omoeta hibi o<em>  
><em>Hitorikiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo<em>  
><em>Ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu<em>  
><em>Anata no naka de ima mo zutto…<em>

(Sesudah itu…*****)

"Vee- Ludwig…" Kata Italy sambil menatap Ludwig, dan bagi yang baca anggap saja kalian mendengar musik klasik. "Feliciano…" Kata Ludwig, "apakah kau mengenal Holy Roman Empire?" Kata Feliciano "tentu saja aku kenal…" "Vee! Apakah kau pernah meliha-" dan kata kata Feliciano terputus karena akuan Germany…

"Aku adalah Holy Roman Empire" kata Germany.

Saat Germany memberitahu pengakuan bahwa dirinya adalah 'Holy Roman Empire' dunia terhenti. 'Hiks' tetapi semua terhenti oleh tangisan Veneziano, "Ludwig…Ludwig apakah yang kau ucapkan itu betul? Atau aku cuma salah dengar" kata Feliciano sambil terus meneteskan air mata…

"Ya…aku adalah 'Holy Roman Empire'. Italy, aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan hal ini…" Kata Germany, sambil mengelus rambut Veneziano dan mengusapkan air matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maukah kau, menikahi diriku?"

Walaupun jeda yang begitu lama, tetapi Veneziano memeluk Germany dengan erat, ia mengusapkan air matanya yang tersisa, tersenyum sebentar dan tari nafas…

"Tentu saja, Ludwig Beilschmidt…" Kata Feliciano sambil tersenyum, mengapa dirinya tersenyum? Karena cinta pertamanya yang ia selalu tunggu, selalu ada disisinya…

_(Flashback)_

_'Nonno, apa arti namaku?' Kata Chibitalia sambil berpose bingung, 'Feliciano, adalah nama diambil dari kata Felice yang berarti…_

•  
>•<p>

"Kebahagiaan******"

Mereka akhirnya menutup semua apa yang mereka cari, dengan sebuah ciuman yang hangat…

* * *

><p>* : anggap saja yang pembukaan itu Chibitalia<br>** : Veneziano yang selalu mencari keberadaan HRE  
>*** : Ludwig yang menenangkan Veneziano, supaya dirinya tak mengeluarkan air mata itu sekali lagi…<br>**** : kegalauan mencari jati diri mereka, dan siapakah yang mereka cari dan orang mereka cari adalah orang yang mereka anggap mati..  
>***** : anggap Ludwig sedang koma, dan akhirnya dirinya terbangun dan mengajak Veneziano ketaman dimatahari menyinsing<br>****** : sebenarnya arti Felice itu lebih tepatnya bahagia tetapi, rasa Author yang lebih cocok adalah kebahagiaan

A/N : lupa bilang, sebenarnya setiap Pairing ini AU. Karena, rencananya saya mau bikin pairing yang ditulis dengan pairing lain, bedanya cuma beda dunia dan mereka tetap menjadi personifikasi.

Saya juga menerima OC (beri tahu dia itu betina atau jantan), dan tokoh tokoh pejuang (tetapi yang sudah muncul), dan boleh jika non-pairing seperti France.. Mungkin menyanyi Jizz in my pants karyanya long island bersama BTT -_-".

Lupa bilang sekali lagi, tidak menerima Prucan! Karena Prucan itu terkenal karena Prussia berbicara tentang sirup maple yang diberi Matvey (become one with me, da?), dan belum pernah saya baca, keduanya ada berkomunikasi diwebkomiknya…, dan alasan lainnya saya pendukung Amenada, Romanada Cubanada! (OTP saya padahal Prumano -_-)

**Dan waktunya balas review! :**

**Lady Raven :** silahkan~, maaf saya jika jelek. Soalnya saya lebih bisa mengenal dengan baik tokoh itu, jika punya masalah hati seperti saya (Romano), maaf sebanyak banyaknya jika jeleeeeekk!

**Akari-chan Crazy :** pernah hilang duit sejuta dicelengan, saya lebih parah lagi *hikshikshiks* uang saya dua juta lima ratus ribu hilang waktu saya gak sengaja naruh celengan saya diatas ban (?) Orang yang jual es krim wales (nangis ngingatinya) padahal saya baru dapat sehari sebelumnya tetapi sudah hilang diatas bannya tersebut, dan akhirnya saya galau gemilang (kalau gak salah itu kelas empat waktu saat saat saya masih borjuis). Soal 5 bintang dragon ball itu sih cuma sembarang nulis aja aslinya, lagu simple plannya bisa digunakan untuk hubungan Peter dan Berwald kok! Kalau mau silahkan (bisa non-pairing kok!), ok pairing diterima, sabar entar sehari juga jadi (ditambah donlot lagu supaya tahu seperti apa lagunya), dan anda juga harus bertanggung jawab! Karena anda saya selalu ngucapkan kata 'Jamban' dan 'Jambanisme' disekolah maupun tempat les!, karena Jambanisme saya juga nulis kata itu di fic Germano (R-18) yang nanti akan datang. Seperti ini "Bagaimana kita bikin Jamban yang super duper maha karya tuhan yang maha Esa yang besar! Supaya banjir bandang hilang dari dunia ini dengan satu sentuhan dari Hero!" Dan judul lagunya Flag In The Ground – sonata arctica

**Mitsuki Sanae :** Ok, masuk daftar! Sabar ya~ walaupun tiga puluh menit kurang sudah selesai, tetapi terkadang saya upload sehari sekali (sekaligus donlot jadinya setengah jam), versi yang mana jepang atau inggris? Ah, sama saja keduanya~ ok nanti saya coba tonton! (Jangan diharap Author bejat ini nonton!, karena belum ada sama sekali buka situs manga atau yout*be dll, sejak punya iPhone! (Sekarang kerjaannya cuma buka Hetalia, Google, Zerochan, Deviant art, Tvtropes, Wikipedia, fanfiction, dan 9gag)) Pruhung atau JapTai? Jangan suruh saya pilih nanti saya bingung! (Tapi sepertinya Japtai (ijap tai) tetapi saya juga suka Pruhung!)

* * *

><p>Review and request please?<p>

Sorry if its gaje and I'm really sorry because its writed and edited in my Blackberry (can I have your PIN?) And I use my iPhone to publish and edited the story again (I don't have internet wi fi and modem, (and my mediator was my wordpress expect, if I write it on my iPhone))


	3. France, Joan, America, Germany, Prussia

_**Disclaimer :**_  
><em><strong>-Axis Powers Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Hetalia : Sing A Song (C) Me!<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Soldier of Love (C) Sade<strong>_

_**Warning : penistaan lirik,OOC,peminjaman lirik tanpa beri tahu pihak berwenang,OOT (kali?), dll…**_

_**Character/Pairing : Slight!France/Jeanne D'Arc, America, Prussia, Germany**_

_**A/N : lagi kepengen dengar Jeanne dan yang lain lain menyanyikan Soldier of Love~**_  
><em><strong>Dan mereka nyanyian ditambah dengan prajurit perang (America prajurit perang revolusi, Germany dan Prussia tidak ada karena mereka dipisahkan tembok Berlin jadi cuma semacam curcol)<strong>_

_**A/N #2 : sebenarnya lagu ini lebih cocok buat USUK.**_  
><em><strong>Dan setting waktunya berbeda beda!<strong>_  
><em><em>

(_France*)_

_I've Lost The Use Of My Heart_  
><em>But I'm Still Alive<em>  
><em>Still Looking For The Life<em>  
><em>The Endless Pool On The Other Side<em>

_(America dan prajurit**)_

_It's A Wild Wild West_  
><em>I'm Doing My Best<em>

_(Germany dan Prussia***)_

_I'm At The Borderline Of My Faith,_  
><em>I'm At The Hinterland Of My Devotion<em>  
><em>In The Frontline Of This Battle Of Mine<em>  
><em>But I'm Still Alive<em>

_(America, France, Germany,Jeanne, Prussia)_

_I'm A Soldier Of Love._  
><em>Every Day And Night<em>  
><em>I'm Soldier Of Love<em>  
><em>All The Days Of My Life<em>

_(Prajurit****)_

_I've Been Torn Up Inside (oh!)_  
><em>I've Been Left Behind (oh!)<em>

_(Jeanne dan prajurit*****)_

_So I Ride_  
><em>I Have The Will To Survive<em>

_(America dan prajurit**)_

_In The Wild Wild West,_  
><em>Trying My Hardest<em>  
><em>Doing My Best<em>  
><em>To Stay Alive<em>

_(America, France, Germany, Jeanne, Prussia)_

_I Am Love's Soldier!_

_(Jeanne******)_

_I Wait For The Sound_  
><em>(oooh Oohhh)<em>

_(France)_

_I Know That Love Will Come (that Love Will Come)_  
><em>Turn It All Around<em>

_(Prussia*******)_

_I'm A Soldier Of Love (soldier Of Love)_  
><em>Every Day And Night<em>  
><em>I'm A Soldier Of Love<em>  
><em>All The Days Of My Life<em>

_(Jeanne********)_

_I Am Lost_  
><em>But I Don't Doubt (oh!)<em>  
><em>So I Ride<em>  
><em>I Have The Will To Survive<em>

_(America*********)_

_In The Wild Wild West,_  
><em>Trying My Hardest<em>  
><em>Doing My Best<em>  
><em>To Stay Alive<em>

_(America, France, Jeanne******)_

_I Am Love's Soldier!_

_I Wait For The Sound_

_(Germany)_

_I Know That Love Will Come_  
><em>I Know That Love Will Come<em>  
><em>Turn It All Around<em>

_(America, France, Germany, Jeanne, Prussia)_

_I'm A Soldier Of Love_  
><em>I'm A Soldier<em>

_(France dan Jeanne)_

_Still Waiting For Love To Come_  
><em>Turn It All Around<em>  
><em>(4x)<em>

_(America)_

_I'm A Soldier Of Love_  
><em>I'm A Soldier<em>

_(Germany dan Prussia***)_

_Still Waiting For Love To Come_  
><em>Turn It All Around<em>  
><em>(3x)<em>

(Sesudah itu…**********)

France dan Jeanne :

"Jeanne, apakah kau siap sudah untuk mengalahkan Anglettere?" Kata France sambil melihat kearah Jeanne, "Oui, Françáis (ini gak make mbah togel tulalit, males jadi kalau salah maaf)", "kalau begitu kita susun strateginya!" Kata France sambil bersemangat 'Francis, mungkin ini bodoh tetapi, aku sangat menyukaimu walaupun banyak wanita/laki laki disampingmu. Aku tetap mencintai dirimu walau apapun terjadi' pikir Jeanne sambil melihat wajah antusias Francis.

"J t'aime, Francis…" Kata Jeanne dengan pelannya.

"?, Jt'aime Jeanne…" Kata Francis juga sambil tersenyum tersipu sipu (OOC), yang diam diam mendengar kata Jeanne…

America :

'_Besok adalah harinya, besok… Pasti aku akan merdeka!_' "Tuan America, mau coffee?" Kata salah satu prajuritnya, "boleh…" '_Tunggulah di medan perang England, aku pasti menang!'…._

"Silahkan tuan" kata prajuritnya yang memberikannya coffee, "terima kasih, sehabis ini tolong panggil semua prajurit kita rapat strategi!" Kata America dengan semangatnya "baik! Tuan America!" kata prajurit tersebut sambil menghormati America, '_besok aku pasti akan menang!_'

Germany dan Prussia:

"Bruder…." Kata Germany, sambil menyentuh sebuah tembok yang besar. "Sabarlah Bruder… Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan menghancurkan tembok ini!…bitte bruder… Tolong cepat pulang bruder…" Kata Ludwig dengan nada kecewa.

'verdammt!(Tak pake mbah togel)'

"?" Saat mendengar suara itu Ludwig kebingungan harus melakukan sesuatu, "West!, aku kau disana West!" Kata Prussia sambil memukul tembok tersebut, "Bru…der…" Kata Ludwig…

"Sabarlah Ludwig!, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu disini! Dan kita akan menyanyikan lagu kebanggaan, kebangsaan, persatuaan, dan lagu kebahagiaan kita!" Kata Prussia sambil terus memukul temboknya, "Bruder… Kalau begitu aku harap yang kau katakan adalah kenyataan…"

'_Ya, aku harap aku dan bruder bisa bertemu lagi…'_

* * *

><p>* : saat Jeanne mati, France frustasi sehingga kehilangan semangat hidup<br>** : mengapa wild west? Karena dulu America terkenal dengan wild west, dan mereka prajurit perang revolusi  
>*** : waktu tembok Berlin masih mengahalangi mereka berdua<br>**** : nambah seru saja  
>***** : zaman baheulakan kalau perang pakai kuda<br>****** : mereka menunggu perintah dari atasan mereka  
>******* : mengingat masa lalunya saat masih menjadi nation yang berpengaruh di eropa<br>******** : saat saat dirinya mau dibakar  
>********* : saat pergi untuk perang<br>********** : semalam sebelum perang (Amrik, France, Jeanne) dan semalam sebelum tembok runtuh (Germany dan Prussia)

A/N : Kenapa rasanya ada hint Germancest, kalau Germancest saya suka yang AU apalagi jika Ludwig menjadi Semenya (guru, dokter, pelajar, dll…)

Sehari ngepublish dua chapter besok ngepublish tiga chapter ah~

Chapter yang ini agak membingungkan karena, disini ada nyebut nyebut spoiler tentang Jeanne (maksudnya meninggal)

* * *

><p><strong>Please 3R (Read, Review, and Request)<strong>

**And don't flame me!**


	4. Russia, America

**Disclaimer :**  
><strong>-Axis Powers Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>  
><strong>-Hetalia : Sing A Song (C) Me!<strong>  
><strong>-Gehenna (C) Slipknot<strong>

**Warning : penistaan lirik,OOC,peminjaman lirik tanpa beri tahu pihak berwenang,OOT (kali?), dll…**

**Pairing : Russia/America**

**A/N : lagunya keren saya kepikir BDSM luddy jadinya.**  
><strong>Sorry agak gaje<strong>  
><strong>Mungkin yang ini gak terlalu kelihatan unsur kekerasannya di akhir lagu selesai<strong>

**Latarnya saat America dan Russia sedang memperbaikki hubungan mereka sebagai sojoli(?) Dan lain lainnya…**

**Dan yang menjadi backgroundnya itu Eduard dan Natalya (maksudnya yang (tutup kurung))**

(Russia*)

Do you believe? Do you fade like a dream?  
>Let me hear you breathe, let me watch as you sleep<br>The sparrow's eyes promises shift into judgments  
>I cannot deny that you were designed for my punishments<p>

The blood and the body control the cut so it's seamless  
>Show me your heart, show me the way to complete this<p>

(America**)

(Tethered)  
>To a scene I<br>(Treasure)  
>Can you help me?<p>

I  
>(Sever)<br>God, it's perfect, it's  
>(Never)<br>Really perfect  
>Now I can finally be myself 'cause I don't want to be myself<p>

(Russia***)

Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it  
>(I don't want to be myself)<br>Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it  
>(I don't want to be myself)<p>

Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it  
>(I don't want to be myself)<br>Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it  
>(I don't want to be myself)<p>

(America****)

I cannot maintain a semblance of normal anymore  
>I'd rather feel pain than try to fit in with you anymore<br>I'll throw it all away like everybody else  
>I can finally be myself 'cause I don't want to be myself<p>

Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it  
>(I don't want to be myself)<br>Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it  
>(I don't want to be myself)<p>

(Russia***)

Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it  
>(I don't want to be myself)<br>Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it  
>(I don't want to be myself)<p>

Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it  
>(I don't want to be myself)<br>Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it  
>(I don't want to be myself)<p>

Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it  
>(I don't want to be myself)<p>

(America*****)

Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it  
>(I don't want to be myself…)<p>

(Sesudah******)

"Hero!" Kata Russia dengan hiperaktifnya, "apa commie?" Kata Alfred dengan ketusnya, "aku membutuhkanmu hero…" Kata Russia sambil memegang tangan America dengan kedua tangannya "kau butuh hero ya?" ":Da" balas Russia dengan tersenyum, 'plaak!' America melepas tangannya dari Russia. "Kalau begitu jangan panggil diriku hero karena aku bukan hero!" "Kalau begitu, kau itu siapa da?". Tanya Russia dengan nada menggoda, "aku adalah buda-tawanan cintamu" kata America dengan nada menggoda dan memperbaiki kata terakhirnya. "Dan dirimu adalah penawanku… Sang pencuri hatiku…" Kata America sambil mencium Russia.

"Da~"

Kata Russia, sambil membalas ciumannya. Russia mencium dengan kasar dan terus menghisap bibirnya sampai ia bisa memasukkan lidahnya, dan menurut Alfred ciuman Russia itu sangat aneh karena ia dapat merasakan darah, dan vodka secara bersamaan. Mungkin, ia merasakan darah karena karma dengan dunia?

"Spasiba, Ivan…"

Ia pun lanjut menciumi ditengah berkah yang diberikan oleh General Winter…

"Thanks, Alfred"

* * *

><p>* : waktu Cold war selesai<br>** : waktu America/Russia menyerang rumah Russia/America  
>*** : pada saat ia mengetahui bahwa Anastasia (putri Tsar Romanov) meninggal<br>**** : saat ia menerima perasaan kebenciaan kepadan seluruh warga America (maksudnya dendam sama Americanya sendiri atau warga America)  
>***** : karena ia selalu merasakan dendam, ia selalu berharap ia adalah Matvey (Canada) yang selalu tembus pandang<br>****** : saat masa masa perbaikan hubungan Russia-America (sekarang mereka sering beda pendapat (contoh : kasus Suriah, dan HAM di Korut)

A/N : asli diri sendiri agak jijik dengan kata Alfred yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tawanan cinta *hoek**hoek*

Hmmpp… Lagu ini bikin saya agak bernafsu bikin BDSM, dan waktu mendengar lagu ini saya kebayang America diikat atau berbondage (anak kecil jangan cari cari artinya!) Dan Russia berbaju militer Soviet sedang ber***.

Soal Anastasia itu kenyataan, dan juga ada peraturan diantara semua Nation bahwa 'Nation dan manusia tidak boleh jatuh cinta, atau mereka mereka akan mati secara ganas seperti Jeanne D'Arc (mati dengan dibakar sampai hambis oleh tentara inggris atas tuduhan bahwa dirinya itu adalah penyihir (pada jaman orang percaya penyihir atau With hunt)), Anastasia (dibunuh dengan ditembak mati oleh suruhan Vladimir Lenin(ada yang bilang dirinya selamat karena tak ada kerangka anak cewek (antara Tatania dan Anastasia) dan cowok (Edward))) dan Amelia Earhart (mati secara misterius saat melewati segitiga bermuda yang akhirnya ditemukan di pulau selatan pasifik (dirinya mati karena segitiga bermuda memiliki medan magnet yang kuat sehingga pesawatnya jatuh dan meninggal))'

* * *

><p>Omake :<p>

Warning : Implied!Swiss/Belarus, Implied!Netherlands/Estonia, keOOC-yan Belarus dan kegilaan yang lain lainnya.

Disaat mereka ciuman ada dua orang sedang melihatnya, dua orang itu adalah Eduard Von Bock atau Estonia dan Natalya Alvorskaya atau Belarus.

Dan ini perbincangan mereka :  
>"Nona Natalya, apakah anda betulan akan melepaskan Tuan Russia dengan begitu saja?" Kata Eduard yang sedang bersembunyi bersama Belarus didinding ruangan Baltic (rahasia Eduard yang selalu beruntung yaitu menyembunyikan dirinya didinding itu) "ya, Estonia… Aku akan melepaskannya, apalagi sekarang ada Basch yang menemani diriku dan menyayangi diriku sepenuh hatinya…" Kata Belarus sambil blushing berat.<p>

"Apalagi keluarga besar Basch (Germanic Nation) yang menerima diriku apa adanya, aku sudah menganggap mereka adalah keluarga keduaku…, dan apakah kau baik baik saja dengan America seperti itu?" Kata Belarus sambil menatap Estonia, "ah… Itu tidak apa apa, lagi pula sekarang aku tidak menyukainya" kata Estonia sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti menepis debu dari baju.

"Karena Netherlands?" Kata Belarus dengan spontannya, sehingga Estonia blushing berat dan menatap Belarus "bagaimana kau tahu!" Kata Estonia yang setengah mati menahan blushingnya "dari I Love My Brother Club dimana aku menjadi mantan ketuanya dan Belgium menjadi salah satu anggotanya" balas Belarus, "jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya sekarang? Apakah ia selalu 'kasar'? Apakah ia selalu menjadi Lolicon didepanmu?" Tanya bertubi tubi Belarus.

"Hubunganku dengan dirinya baik baik saja, kalau 'kasar' atau enggak, aku selalu memintanya secara 'kasar', dan dirinya tetap menjadi Lolicon, apalagi saat ia melihat 'adik iparmu' dan itu sangat mengganggu" kata Eduard sambil ngebek, saat Belarus mau berbicara ia merasa hawa dingin dibelakangnya

'kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol'

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!"

"KYAAAAAA"

Dan keOOC-yan yang parah muncul -_-"

Akhir yang enggak Awesome bagi jiwa yang sepi(?)

* * *

><p>Review, Request, and Read please?<p>

Dan saya butuh banyak request lagi!


End file.
